Back Infatuation
by Noche-Locura
Summary: Naruto made an interesting discovery while visiting the onsen with Sasuke. Sasuke has the nicest back he had ever seen. NaruSasu. Oneshot.


**Back Infatuation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I own many keychains and badges of Sasuke.

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi. That is, two guys making out, so don't like, don't read. Flames will be taken to light my birthday candles.

**A/N:** A little happy lemon-filled oneshot for my birthday self! Also specially dedicated to all NaruSasu fans who share the same birthday today! All because Naruto is getting too angst-filled! This fic was written long ago, so there's definitely no spoilers for anime fans. Oh, and one last thing, the words in_ italics_ are Naruto's thoughts. For people who don't know Japanese, onsen is hot spring bath, Ero-Sennin is perverted hermit, dobe is dead last and usuratonkachi is the moron of all morons. But I guess all Naruto fans would know the last three! So sorry for my long note, now on with the story!

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back appreciatively. He decided that Sasuke had the nicest back he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few, considering the number of times he had frequented the males' onsen and the amount of peeping together with Ero-Sennin at the female's bath. 

Sasuke, being slim, had a small back. Yet, it was not soft and curvy like a woman's. It was lean and hard, and under the soft gleaming moon-luminescent skin the muscles rippled as he moved. _'Man… I wish he'll strip his top more often when we fight. Hmmm, come to think of it, he doesn't ever strip, unless if we go to onsens. Maybe I should get him to go more often.'_ Naruto grinned wickedly whilst trying to hold his wolf-whistle down. Just then, Sasuke's delicious back stiffened, and he turned around slowly, his dark obsidian eyes narrowing at Naruto.

"I could hear you sniggering. What is it about?"

"Mmm…hmm. Huh? Oh! Nothing! Mmeh I was er… thinking of Sakura! Yea!" Naruto replied hastily after trying to hide his lecherous stare, which had locked on to a new target, dusky pink nipples belonging to none other than the object of his affections right before him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his non-committal reply before turning away again as he propped his elbows on the edge of the steaming pool, gazing into nothingness.

The mist that rose around Sasuke's back seemed to give it an ethereal effect, and if Naruto was a romantic, he could have sworn that Sasuke was actually a water elf out of the pool. Not that he was of course. The mist rose and settled on Sasuke's hair, dampening it further till the usual blue-black darkened into almost midnight black, shimmering with dew laid on it like diamonds on black velvet. Not that velvet ever looked like a duck's back of course. Naruto held back a deep-throated chuckle as he shifted his gaze lower from the raven black head to the ivory neck, a stark contrast against the inky black, where several dewdrops gleamed faintly under the sun's golden rays. Naruto felt an indescribable urge to lick them away as he unconsciously drifted closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head again, frowning at Naruto.

"What?" he snapped.

"What?" Naruto echoed, confused.

"You've been acting weirdly today, usuratonkachi."

Naruto bristled at the name-calling but allowed him to continue.

"First, you snigger to yourself and refuse to tell me what it was about, when usually you'd just blabber it all out like the motor-mouth you are, then you enter my personal space and still ask me what? Besides… you did not speak much today, ever since we stepped into this onsen."

Naruto was impressed. "Wow! That was a long speech, coming from you! I didn't realize you notice me that much!" Naruto displayed his wide, feral grin.

"You're supposed to answer me why you're so close to me." Sasuke pointed out calmly, though he flushed a little upon Naruto's outburst. It was barely noticeable, just the slightest of a pink dusting across his cheeks, but Naruto, never having seen Sasuke blush before, was sure his skin colour had changed.

"Hey teme! Did you just blush? I've never seen you blush before! Wow the great Uzumaki Naruto as made the ice prat Uchiha Sasuke blush! Next, he's going to melt under my influence!" Naruto yelled triumphantly, fingers flipping into the victory sign.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered darkly, his pink tints disappearing abruptly under Naruto's dramatic outburst, replaced by an enormous scowl.

"But you wanted me to answer your question! Hmmm… let's see… why am I so close to you?" Naruto cracked his brain a few hundred times, all the while scratching his mess mop of black locks, looking dead serious before brightening up as if an idea suddenly struck him. "Oh yeah! I remember! I wanted to ask what you were thinking of just now!"

"Hn. That's a stupid question." Sasuke replied his tone flat as Naruto had anticipated, but the flicker in his eyes for the briefest second, coupled with an unmistakable blush that crept its way to his finely sculpted cheekbones once again surprised Naruto. He had expected a bland emotionless face.

'_Whatever, this is good blackmail anyway_.' He thought, smirking.

"Ha! You're blushing again! Uzumaki Naruto the Great Future Hokage has once again made Sasuke the Bastard blush! What are you thinking about? Tell me tell me!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement as he oh-so-casually slung his tanned arm over Sasuke's pale, gleaming wet shoulders, relishing at the feel of Sasuke around him.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke snarled, flinching almost painfully as he refused to meet Naruto's laughing blue eyes, his blush deepening and spreading to the tips of his ears, much to Naruto's amazement.

"Oi Sasuke! Are you thinking about the stuff that Ero-Sennin always thinks? I always knew you're a closet pervert!" That earned him a death glare from Sasuke who opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto, with years of experience of mouth-shooting, spoke before Sasuke even drew his breath.

"Yep I knew I was right! Your face resembles a tomato now! Wow I really ought to take a picture of you looking like that and sell it to your fan-club! Hmmm… but I wonder, who are you thinking about? Sasuke-kunnnn…." Naruto teased as his cerulean blue eyes shone with mirth. Sasuke scowled darkly and tried to shrug Naruto away from him, but Naruto was prepared, and caught him by his wrist with his right hand, whilst his left hand oh-so-instinctively slid down Sasuke's muscled back, every contact sending tingles through his fingers and palm down to his groin. It slid further to right above Sasuke's delectable rump.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he lifted his arms to push Naruto away, whilst at the same time Naruto pulled him closer. So in this position they stood for five seconds, seemingly an eternity for Naruto as he looked levelly at Sasuke's ebony irises that reflected gold flecks from the sun's rays, framed by a thick dark fringe of lashes that stared right back into him, slightly dazed, deeply enthralled by them. Naruto guessed he must still be in shock and almost chuckled evilly at the thought.

Sasuke soon snapped out of it and his wide eyes narrowed as his right palm that wasn't held captive by Naruto but instead, pressed flat against Naruto's chest (quietly nicely positioned over the nipple, Naruto admits) curled into a tight fist as he prepared a flying punch aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto realized this, and pulled him down closer so that his arms were trapped between their chests. Sasuke gasped at the intimate contact and tried to snarl.

"What are you…" His words faced away as Naruto leant forward to Sasuke, his lips grazing past his smooth curve of a cheek.

Naruto closed his eyes, heart palpitating like tiny drums against his hard chest, so loud to his ears that he was sure Sasuke could hear it, and took in a deep whiff of Sasuke's natural scent of spice and musk, bracing for a hard punch as he breathed into his ear croakily, "So… were you thinking about me?"

"I…" Sasuke stuttered, his eyes ever the wider, and his mouth slightly agape, while his blush took on the colour of apricot.

Naruto was pleasantly, no, wonderfully surprised at his reply. For a moment the two of them stood looking dumbly at each other, azure blue reflecting obsidian black, as Sasuke's reply finally dawned on Naruto when he felt a protruding hardness against his equally hard crotch, barely separated by two thin cloths. Naruto regained his composure, and grinned at Sasuke.

"I take that as a yes." He cooed and pulled Sasuke's stunned face to meet his as their lips met in a forceful kiss.

Sasuke's back stiffened ramrod straight, before shoving Naruto away roughly. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Sasuke growled.

"Erm… kissing you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You… I know that! But why did you do that?" He demanded angrily, his onyx eyes burning a hole into Naruto's.

Naruto fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "I… er… well… you want it as much as I do don't you? Don't say you don't! Your body can't lie!" Naruto shouted, jabbing his finger at Sasuke.

"I wasn't going to deny that, but you like Sakura don't you? You were just thinking about her moments ago and now you're-!" Sasuke paused, his sinewy chest heaving heavily as he flushed with what, anger, embarrassment, or both, Naruto couldn't tell. A light bulb lit brightly in Naruto's head.

"Ah ha! You're jealous, teme! Well, I used to like Sakura-chan, but, well, it was with you whom I braved so much with, you who are my rival, you whom I've always tried to protect… I… I don't know how to explain it, but it's just with you I felt all those sparks I've never felt for anyone, you know? You're my… precious person." Naruto explained embarrassedly, reddening. Sasuke felt his face burning up as well before he hastily tore his eyes away from Naruto.

"But I thought you like women?" he asked the last question in a strangled whisper.

Naruto laughed heartily at that. "Yes I love women! Their curves are simply whoa!"

Sasuke glared at him but Naruto carried on, "But Sasuke, there's such a thing as liking both sexes right? Er what's the word for it?" Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"Dobe. It's called bisexuality."

Naruto simply smiled at him winningly, and leant forward to capture his lips again, his tongue darting out to massage Sasuke's soft lips, demanding entry. Sasuke stiffened for a moment, before relenting, parting his lips slightly for Naruto's happy tongue that dashed in immediately to explore the hot wet cavern that belonged to the one and only Sasuke.

It was not long before Sasuke partook in this tongue wrestle, angling and crashing their slick tongues in a fierce fight for domination. As usual, everything about them would turn into a rivalry. Naruto smirked into the kiss. Sasuke would prove to be a much more fun kisser than any girl, though he hasn't kissed any, anyway. _'Hmmm that thought kinda sucked. Never mind, get back to this hot talented mouth.' _Naruto pushed his thoughts away and concentrated on his Sasuke, determined not to let him win again as he sneakily removed their towels separating their needs, and fondled the soft perky butt belonging to the Uchiha whilst he grinded his naked hips hard against Sasuke, eliciting a loud gasp and moan from said person whose slender legs buckled slightly under the rough, intimate contact. Naruto's inner mind held out victory banners. He won.

"Yo guys! Sorry I'm late! I got lost in the road of…" Kakashi trailed off, staring dumbfounded at his two male students making out. Naked. Next to the steamy onsen. At dusk. Where the twilight sun painted orange and golden glows on their slick wet bodies. Naruto on top of Sasuke. Sasuke moaning and gasping for breath. Who would have thought. Kakashi closed his violated eyes. This was exactly like a scene in Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto and Sasuke, upon hearing their sensei's voice, hastily separated, attempting to cover up their naked glories.

"Kakashi-sensei! I… we… er… it's not what you think! I just fell on top of Sasuke! Yeah!" Naruto shouted his lame excuse, face redder than tomato.

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes and uttered, "Usuratonkachi." if not for the ultimate humiliation that he was found doing such a thing by their sensei, and with Naruto too! The dobe! On top of him! He would never live it down.

"Ah… I see. So it is ok for your lovely sensei to join you both at the onsen then?" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled into a half-moon, having recovered from his initial shock.

"Hhheehhh!!!??" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke glared.

"Alright, alright. I shall not disturb you two lovebirds anymore. Sasuke disapproves anyway." Kakashi help his hands in mock fright, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to Sasuke, grinning sheepishly, scratching his tangle of locks stupidly.

"Erheheheh. So, what now?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "I hate you." He answered grudgingly as he stood up, his towel wrapped firmly around his butt, the soft nice butt that Naruto was caressing just moments ago, Naruto almost groaned at the loss.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei! He totally ruined it for us!" Naruto pouted, chasing after a leaving Sasuke, frantically begging for forgiveness from the aloof ice prince, whilst simultaneously suggesting a better place for their activity, their houses of course, evoking a death glare from Sasuke, though his ivory cheeks coloured into a rose quartz again.

Naruto was triumphant once again.


End file.
